Why Sirius shouldn't have stolen Remus' chocolates
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Essa seria a minha vingança por Sirius ter comido todos meus chocolates ontem."


**Why Sirius shouldn't have stolen Remus' chocolates.**

Aula de Transfiguração.

"Caríssimo e muito prezado Monny,

Venho por meio dessa amável carta deixar claro o quanto eu amo a vossa pessoa.

Com todo amor do mundo,

Padfoot."

xx

"Sirius,

O que você quer?

Sem amor nenhum,

Moony."

xx

"Amor da minha vida,

'Tá me tratando assim porque? Sou apenas um pobre cachorro necessitado de amor e que gosta de demonstrar afeto.

Pad."

Xx

"Afeto que você demonstrou muito bem ontem a noite, comendo meus chocolates.

Ainda sem amor nenhum,

Moony."

xx

"Querido Moony,

Não foi minha culpa, pergunte ao Prongs. Os chocolates estavam lá e eu não pude evitar. Você sabe.

Esperando pelo seu amor,

Pads.

ps: será que pode me dar um pouquinho de amor e me ajudar com a tarefa de astronomia? É pra amanhã e eu não terminei ainda. "

xx

"Moony,

É verdade. Os chocolates estavam em cima da sua cama e não houve como Pads resistir.

James."

xx

"Prongs,

Se você defender Sirius mais uma vez, não terá mais a minha ajuda no dever de Transfiguração – que eu tenho certeza que você sabe fazer sozinho.

Preguiçoso.

Moony."

xx

"Sr Black,

EU SABIA. Sabia que você queria alguma coisa.

Porém, entretanto, _toda via_, você lembra o que eu falei ontem quando descobri que você maldosamente comeu todos os meus queridos chocolates?

EU. NÃO. VOU. TE. AJUDAR. COM. SUAS. TAREFAS. ATÉ. O. FINAL. DO. ANO.

Se vira.

R.J.L."

xx

"Padfoot e Moony,

Sinto muito em dizer, mas Moony está certo, não importa o que ele diga.

Prongs.

PS: Lily está olhando pra mim, não está? Eu tenho quase certeza."

xx

"Moony,

Amor da minha vida,

Razão do meu viver,

Não fique com raiva por aqueles míseros chocolates, eles nem estavam tão bons assim.

Esperando um pouco de amor (e a ajuda em astronomia),

Seu Padfoot."

xx

"Não-meu Padfoot,

Não estavam tão bons assim? NÃO ESTAVAM TÃO BONS ASSIM?

Eram barras extra-grandes carameladas da Dedos de Mel.

Sirius, você não merece meu respeito.

Seu maligno comedor de barras alheias!

Remus.

PS: continue esperando o amor e a ajuda."

xx

"Prongs,

Não viaje, ela está _rindo_ de você todo babado enquanto fica a olhando.

Moony."

xx

"Remus,

Posso saber porque Sirius parece estar botando um ovo de nervosismo?

E porque eu tenho a sensação que você é a causa?

Lily."

xx

"Lily,

Ele comeu meus chocolates. Ele merece sofrer.

Remus."

xx

"Prongs,

Eu invoco o Pacto Da Ajuda Dos Melhores Amigos agora. O QUE EU FAÇO? Preciso terminar a tarefa de astronomia hoje.

E preciso de muito amor do Moony também.

Um Pads desesperado."

xx

"Padfoot,

Que Pacto Da Ajuda Dos Melhores Amigos?

Irei ajudar assim mesmo, entretanto.

Mostre quem veste as calças nesse relacionamento e não deixe Moony te controlar.

James."

xx

"Moony,

Eu _quero_ que você me ajude hoje.

Do contrário, pedirei ajuda a Marlene e tenho certeza de que ela irá me ajudar muito bem.

Sirius."

xx

"Sirius Black,

Faça isso e, além de não ter minha ajuda pelo resto do ano, você não dorme mais no dormitório.

E isso incluí nunca mais fazer _essas coisas_ que eu sei que você está pensando.

R.J.L."

xx

"Remmie amor da minha vida,

Eu estava brincando. É claro que eu estava brincando.

Marlene, PUFF!

Seu e só seu Padfoot."

xx

"Prongs,

Eu vou te matar. Você é um péssimo conselheiro. Irei invocar o PDADMA apenas com Peter daqui pra frente.

Por isso seu pseudo relacionamento com a Evans nunca dará certo.

S.O.B."

xx

"Sirius,

Assista e aprenda.

J."

xx

"Remus,

Porque raios o Potter está me olhando como se eu fosse um pedaço de torta de caramelo?

Mande ele se tocar.

Evans."

xx

"Padfoot, Moony e Prongs,

Se vocês não pararem de trocar bilhetinhos nada discretos agora, McGonagall vai dar para cada um uma detenção, eu tenho certeza. E isso incluí o Moony.

A voz de suas consciências,

Wormtail."

Aula de Astronomia, no outro dia.

"Remus,

Sirius fez a tarefa dele sozinho?

Ou você cedeu e o ajudou?

Lily."

xx

"Moony,

Sirius te mandou um Confundus?

Ou ele mandou foi em mim?

Porque eu vejo a tarefa dele pronta sendo entregue.

Prongs."

xx

"Lily e James,

Uma pilha de chocolates da Dedos de Mel apareceu na minha cama ontem a noite.

Então eu o ajudei.

James, não me julgue, Sirius Black consegue ser bem persuasivo quando quer.

Remus."

xx

"Futura Sra Potter,

Nós mandamos praticamente o mesmo bilhete para Remus.

Almas gêmeas pensam iguais, certo?

O amor da sua vida,

James."

xx

"Moony,

Com chocolate, qualquer um consegue te persuadir. (ou a palavra certa seria subornar?)

Espero que ele não tenha usado os chocolates pra te persuadir para fazer _outras coisas_, se me entende.

Preocupado com sua integridade,

Prongs."

xx

"Potter,

Imagino que tenha mandando o bilhete para a pessoa errada. "Futura Sra Potter" não se refere em mim em nenhum sentido.

Evans."

xx

"Prongs,

Eu não preciso usar chocolates para persuadi-lo a fazer o que você está pensando.

Se você não ouviu nada de ontem a noite, é porque o feitiço silenciador de Remus é _realmente _

bom, e olha que eu nem usei chocolate pra isso.

Pads."

xx

"SIRIUS BLACK.

MINHAS RETINAS. MEUS OUVIDOS. MINHAS MEMÓRIAS. MEU CÉREBRO.

ESTÃO FRITOS.

Essa é uma informção que eu poderia muito bem morrer sem saber.

Nunca em toda minha inocência eu achei que vocês fariam uma coisa dessas comigo e com Peter no dormitório. Eu, em meu sono angelical, e vocês dois lá, fazendo coisas que Merlin desaprova.

James."

xx

"James,

Sem drama. Meu feitiço é realmente bom para vocês ouvirem algo.

Remus."

xx

"Pads,

Você e essa boca que não sabe ficar fechada. Eu aposto que eles vão tentar quebrar o feitiço na primeira oportunidade.

Moony."

xx

"Moony amor da minha vida,

Noite passada você não reclamou da minha boca que não sabe ficar fechada.

Pads."

xx

"Prongs,

Se você tentar quebrar o feitiço, eu juro que te arrasto pro meio de nós dois.

Você tem o seu lado veado, eu sei disso.

Pads."

xx

"Caríssimos Senhores Moony e Padfoot,

Viemos em meio desta, dizer o quão abismado estamos em saber que os senhores fazem coisas muito inapropriadas dentro do nosso tão sagrado dormitório.

Senhores Wormtail e Prongs.

Ps: Nós vimos Moony corando quando recebeu o bilhete de Sirius!

Ps2: Sirius, EU TENHO UM LADO **CERVO**. E meus olhos estariam queimados antes que você pudesse me arrastar pro meio de vocês dois."

xx

"Prongs e Wormtail,

Não colocarei mais nenhum feitiço, a partir de agora.

Vocês irão notar que Remus tem literalmente, um lobo no corp—

Sirius não irá, de jeito nenhum, escrever mais algum bilhete falando sobre mim.

Moony.

E Pads."

xx

"Moony,

Se eu te persuadir com alguns chocolates, você coloca um feitiço mais fraco? Irei arrumar uma câmera e eu simplesmente preciso tirar uma foto de Sirius fazendo... bem, você sabe.

Seria um tipo de suborno eterno.

James.

Ps: Eu te cortaria da foto."

xx

"J.P.

De que quantidade de chocolate estamos falando?

R.L."

xx

"R.L.

De muito. Muito mesmo.

J.P."

xx

"J.P.

Você teria que me dar chocolate pelo resto do ano. E não mencionar de modo nenhum minha... ajudinha, para o Pads.

Essa seria a minha vingança por Sirius ter comido todos meus chocolates ontem.

R.L."

xx

"Moony,

A oferta foi aceita.

Agora queime todos esses bilhetes e marque com ele para hoje a noite. Marlene irá me emprestar a câmera dela.

Prongs.

PS: Eu sempre soube que você tinha um lado vingativo. Estou orgulhoso."

xx

"James,

Não preciso marcar.

Ao contrário de você, eu tenho uma vida sexual extremamente ativa.

Moony."

xx

"Moony, seu mau coração...

Precisa machucar assim? Você sabe que eu estou me guardando para o amor da minha vida.

Que tem cabelos ruivos está sentada a duas cadeiras da sua, aliás.

Prongs."

xx

"James,

Se depender de Evans, sua vida sexual vai continuar parada por muito, muito tempo.

Ela te deixa na _mão_, ein, Prongs?

Pads."

xx

"Sirius,

Cala a boca.

Prongs.

PS: Essa aula não termina mais não?"

xx

"Sirius e James,

Vai terminar agora. Eu vou até a biblioteca e encontro vocês na Sala Comunal.

Moony."

xx

"Prongs,

Prepare-se para "queimar suas retinas" hoje a noite.

Moony."

xx

"Pads,

Sei que ontem eu não te dei amor o suficiente, mas prometo te recompensar hoje.

Com muito, muito amor,

Moony."

**xXx**

Fanfic aleatória e engraçadinha. Fiquei muito feliz por ter, pela primeira vez, escrito algo puppy sem drama. *-* Review quem achar que eu mereço. 3


End file.
